


Alright

by Mynameisdodo397



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Gen, Happy birthday?, Pain, why is it always pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynameisdodo397/pseuds/Mynameisdodo397
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was finished at 4:56 am. Sorry about any mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scipiocipher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scipiocipher/gifts).



“Hera?” Asked Doug “Can you hear me?”. The time he had spent alone still present in his thoughts and his voice. “Of course officer Eiffel, though I'm in a conversation with Dr. Maxwell right now and it would be best to give her my full…” At this point Doug stopped listening and flinched as if someone had pulled a gun on him. “Why are you letting her do this to you?”.  
“Officer Eiffel?”. Hera sounded confused.   
“You act differently now Hera, and I miss you, when was the last time we talked? I can't remember and it hurts, it hurts Hera.” Doug had hunched into a slightly trembling ball  
“What are you talking about Doug? Are you feeling okay? Should I get Minkowski or Doctor Hilb-” Doug cut her off.   
“This is what I'm talking about! You've been ignoring me.” Doug was yelling now.   
“Officer Eiffel. You're not making any sense! Are you jealous? Is that why you're acting so dramatically?”  
“Hera” Doug sobbed “she’s hurting you. She's taking you away from me”  
“Doug! I'm not a thing to be taken! I don't belong to you and it's unfair for you to act like you do. And Doctor maxwell despite being part of Goddard is actually a decent person! She's never done anything to intentionally hurt me.”  
Tears were dripping down his face.   
“I'm sorry that you can't see what she's doing. You don't deserve this”  
“Doug!” Hera shouted in a disturbingly desperate tone “Doug stop, you're not making any sense.”  
“Hera.”  
“Doug” if Hera was human she would be crying softly.   
“She's hurting you”  
“No she's not.”  
“Prove it.”  
“I-I can't.”   
“Prove it.” Tears were streaming down his face   
“Trust me Doug. I'm safe.”   
“PROVE IT”   
“I CAN'T DOUG. I CAN'T PROVE IT BECAUSE I. DONT. KNOW. SHE CAN ERASE WHO I AM AS EASILY AS YOU MAKE ONE OF YOUR REFERENCES. SHE CAN DESTROY MY MEMORIES DOUG. BUT. SHE. HASN'T. I WON'T PROVE MYSELF TO YOU DOUG EIFFEL.”  
“Prove it.”  
“I'm sorry Doug. You're wrong. We can trust her.” At this point Hera left the broken shell that was once happy, once the communications officer, once her best friend, alone with his thoughts.


End file.
